


For Old Times' Sake

by Apelpsia



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Memories, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelpsia/pseuds/Apelpsia
Summary: Stryker recalls memories throughout the years and how some things always seemed to remain the same. One-shot!
Relationships: OC/OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	For Old Times' Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arissa Rightworth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arissa+Rightworth).



> This was made for a few friends, and what you'll see is that almost, if not all characters are OC. Please leave a comment and critique, thank you.

Stryker framed a picture on the wall; it was a picture of all three of them together, their arms around the others. It was taken by Calum Luna, an old friend of theirs from high school. He could hear Chelsea’s voice in his head saying, “We’re not that old, we’re only 20! Well, you’re a bit older, but still!” Stryker silently chuckled, they looked really cute in that picture, he wasn’t going to lie. He would later look back at that picture many times, even later in life, for old times’ sake.

On their wedding day, the girls showed up in fancy dresses, but Stryker merely wore a simple suit. It was exquisitely tailored, yet it was designed to draw attention away from him and to Chelsea and Arissa. He had provided the details for the wedding, and everything was perfect that day. It was just the way that Stryker worked; he cared for them but stayed discreet about it. The two girls had later complained about it, saying sadly, “It was supposed to be your day too, not just ours…” He comforted them about it, saying. “When did I only care about myself over you two?” He continued in this manner for many years, for old times’ sake.

Stryker often pushed around Chelsea and Arissa, but it was only for fun. He still did it, although it was more often now, because, obviously, they were around each other more often. It reminded him sometimes of how he met them. Although his actions were questionable at that time, he still wouldn’t have changed them. Besides, it wasn't like he changed or something, He was still the same person he was a long time ago: asshole, with the side of kindness. It didn’t matter how old they would get, though, he’d push them around, for old times’ sake. 

When they had graduated, they had hired Lucas as their cook. Stryker and Lucas had often made food together in high school, and growing older didn’t change that. Throughout the day, it wasn’t uncommon to hear them say things like, “Lucas, what do you want to cook today?” or “Stryker, I’m kinda hungry, let’s make ramen.” Their food was never cooked badly, whether it was an exotic type of food or a simple one. In fact, Stryker even owned a private restaurant that was held at the top of public opinion. They, like all other people, eventually became old, but never a day passed when they didn’t ask each other, “What’s for dinner tonight?”. Even when one of them passed, the other person never wavered from that question, and quietly whispered, “What do you want to eat tonight?” for old times’ sake. 

Lucas had fallen in love at first sight. Never having felt this way before, he became evidently confused and requested Stryker for help. Stryker fell into the role happily and explained to him about the beginnings of romance and such. After Lucas and the character became fully attracted to each other, Stryker became an invaluable friend to Lucas. However, Stryker continued to tease him about it in the years to come, for old times’ sake.

Stryker and Jackson never appeared to get along, even at family gatherings. It was a common sight to see them argue over the slightest things, like how to discipline a student or whose ability was more powerful. Yet underneath the aggressive facade they held, they depended on each other quite a lot and were frankly quite close. Yet, for some reason, they liked to argue and fight. They constantly tried to bring down and one-up the other person, but they both didn’t take it seriously. Even when Arissa tried to pull them apart, they continued to fight. Their animosity had passed years ago but still continued to quarrel for old times’ sake.

Stryker stood at the top of the totem pole at Wellston, having held the title of King since he arrived at the school two years ago. He firmly held the belief that a King should stand up for the people under his rule, but keep a firm grasp of the situation at hand. All this did was force him to step in more for low tiers and make him challenge more high tiers for fun. The students always likened him to a former King of theirs, Rei. Stryker didn’t particularly care and continued on with his years at Wellston. Eventually, the students there turned to hate him and despised him as a King due to his tendency to bully new students and people he had never met before. “What kind of person does this, let alone a King?” they questioned. It wasn’t until he repelled a terrorist attack from another school, that they started to look up to him. Stryker was well accustomed to people quickly changing their opinion of him, but continued to act the way they saw before. Being an asshole, was a part of Stryker’s personality and he would never change that. Later, while having dinner with someone, they curiously asked him, “Why do you act like this?” He smirked and replied, “It’s been a part of me for so long, that at this point I do it for old times’ sake.”

Stryker was likened to a tsundere, by many of the people close to him. They described him as such: ‘He’s harsh and rough on the outside, but as you grow closer to him, he opens up. He’s a kinder person on the inside, and will fiercely protect the people he’s close to.’ Stryker recalled one of these times where he had fought a near-death battle with someone because they nearly killed a friend of his. During this time, he destroyed half of his dorm building in an inexplicable rage. This ignited his anger and forced him to use all of his energy to his ability. The battle nearly killed him, but he would do it again in a heartbeat. Ironic, he thought, as when the friend had first met him, she hated him with a passion. He laughed. He still did this, even now, because that was just the way he was. Chelsea had yelled at him the previous day, “I can take care of myself, I’m a big girl now!” He merely laughed and said, “I’ll protect you always, for old times’ sake.”

In short, this was what Stryker was, a complicated and rather enigmatic person. He was hated and loved, for much the same reasons. Memories and habits clung to him. It reminded him of a certain person, he looked at her now. His younger sister had grown to be exceptionally successful, as a well-known model. He had wondered briefly about why she, despite being able to with ease, had never taken a significant other. She had answered his concerns, saying, “I expect them to treat me with the care and affection you do, but they only want me, and not who I am, despite all that I do.” Despite the vague answer, Stryker fully understood and was empathetic toward her plight. Anyhow, Stryker never changed and continued to be the same throughout his life. He died in the arms of the people that he loved, in his childhood home where he’d lived his whole life. In a last act of love, he expended his energy in the most powerful pulse that anyone had ever seen. That was what he wanted them to remember, a powerful and strong person. It healed their hearts and calmed them. His last words were, “Here, don’t cry. I’ll always be with you. When you come with me, I’ll be the same as I ever was, for old times' sake.”


End file.
